Problem: What is the nearest integer to $(2+\sqrt3)^4$?
Explanation: If we expand this using the binomial theorem, we get a bunch of terms with $\sqrt3$ in them. To avoid painful estimation, we use the following trick: Add $(2-\sqrt3)^4$ to this expression. We know that $(2-\sqrt3)^4$ is small, since $2-\sqrt3<1$. When we add these together, the $\sqrt3$ terms magically cancel out. By the Binomial Theorem,  $$(2+\sqrt3)^4=2^4+4\cdot2^3\cdot(\sqrt3)+6\cdot2^2\cdot(\sqrt3)^2+4\cdot2\cdot(\sqrt3)^3+(\sqrt3)^4$$ whereas $$(2-\sqrt3)^4=2^4-4\cdot2^3\cdot(\sqrt3)+6\cdot2^2\cdot(\sqrt3)^2-4\cdot2\cdot(\sqrt3)^3+(\sqrt3)^4$$ Therefore, their sum is $$2(2^4+6\cdot2^2(\sqrt3)^2+(\sqrt3)^4)=2(16+72+9)=194$$ Since the term we added, $(2-\sqrt3)^4$, is less than a half (actually, it's less than .01), $\boxed{194}$ is the closest integer to $(2+\sqrt3)^4$.